Her name is TARDIS (LokiXReader)
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: You look over at the man who claimed to be Tony Stark. Your face is one of outrage and annoyance. "Look jack-ass I don't give a flying fuck what you call her ,but she answers back to me as T.A.R.D.I.S and that's what I'll call her!" you yell at him. You hear a velvety voice chuckle from the door-way. "I like her." you hear him say.
1. Chapter 1

**Your POV**

You came home excitedly from school. Today was your birth-day. Not only was it your birth-day it was the day you finally became a teenager. That's right. Today was your 13th birthday. Now originally you would be really scared and frightened to go home after school, because of your mom. Now today rather then the fact of it also was your birth-day, it was the day that your father died. You see 4 years ago on your birth-day you and your dad went to the movies. At the theater there was a stick-up. The man had a gun. He shot a bullet at you, your father got in the way. He stopped the bullet from hitting you by shielding you with his body. Shortly after that your mom became a raging alcoholic. Your older brother left and took your 3 younger siblings with him, therefor dumping your mother on you. Were is he now? You have no fucking clue. But today she promised no drinking, totally sober just for you.

You ran into the living room to see your mother on the recliner, sprawled about in a lazy fashion. You looked next to her. There right next to the recliner was an empty 6 pack.

"Mama." you say. She turns her attenchin away from the T.V and looks at you, she smiles.

"Hola mija. You look beautiful, like a little adult. My beautiful Latino daughter." she says, slurring some of the words. You turn stiff, and stare directly at her. Disappointment all over your face.

"Why soon it'll be your Quinceañera." she says in a chuckle. You sigh.

"Ma that isn't for another two years." you say in a soft voice, you felt tears start to build up.

"Mama, you promised me that you wouldn't drink today." you say chocking on your words. You see your mother stand up in a fit of rage.

"How could I not?! If it weren't for you your Father would still be here! You were the one who wanted to go to that dame theater, its your fault he's dead!" she yelled at you. By this point you weren't trying to hold back any more tears.

"So why don't you make like your brother and leave." she says.

"B-but-"

"GO!" she screeches at you. You run out the door tears rushing down your face, you ran all the way to your special place. Past the park, over the bridge ,and three turns away from the big Oak tree. It was a little gazebo right in the center of a small meadow. You actually think that this meadow was right in the middle of the forest actually. You walk over to the gazebo. A ton of your shit was there. You even had a couch and a car battery there. The car battery to charge your phone, and the couch for over-night stays. You went over and fell onto the couch. You cried and sobbed into the dirty cushions of the couch. After about five minutes of straight crying you sit up and wipe your. You look over at your side and realize that you still have your one strap book-bag on. You sigh and pull out a piece of paper. It was a drawing, It was one of you and the doctor standing in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S, god how you loved Doctor Who. You feel your heart ach, wanting to be there with him. To see the universe... to go anywhere in time. You took a look around you. To be free of this place. You close your eyes and feel a single tear drop then land on the page. You open your eyes when you hear a faint buzzing noise, before you know it gets louder.

_'No...it can't be.' _your face lights up and you stand up and turn around.

"Doctor!" you say, hoping to see the small blue box from the show. You look to see absolutely nothing. Your spirits feel crushed.

"I should'a known..." you mumble. You sit back down on the couch. Tears welling in your eyes. Then, out of the corner of your eye your see a faint blue light coming from your back pack. You curiosity got the best of you and you opened the bag. You look in shock, at what was staring you right it the face. It was a glowing blue cube. It hummed louder and you say it try to burrow itself into the bag.

_'Its alive...' _you say to yourself in shock. You look at it in the state that its in. Humming loudly, glowing brightly, and burrowing itself into your back-pack.

_'And its scared.' _you say. You put your hand out to it, It starts to make a screeching noise and squirmed in your bag.

"Hey, hey..." you say in a soft voice, trying to calm it down.

"Its okay, I wont hurt you..." you say. You place a hand over it. After a little stubbornness, it let you hold it. You smiled at it.

"Hi... my name is _(Y/N)_." you say to it.

"Your a pretty little thing aren't you? Such a beautiful blue color." you say to it, and smile.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. blue..." you say, an idea pops into your head.

"That's what I'll call you then... T.A.R.D.I.S." you say to... it. What gender is it? Dose it even have a gender? You lower it down to your lap. You pet the top of it.

"What are you?..." you say in a whisper you look directly at it. Before you realize what the hell is going on. You see a flood of images, truths, and stories. Now you should have been shocked, terrified even, but you see some of the memories she had... how lonely she was.

"I see... you don't know were you belong... your lost... like me." you say to her. After that you talk to her for hours and by surprise... she talked back to you. Only some questions though, and the ones that she did answer she only answered with one word. She had a deep British accent, and you found out that she was over a millennium old. Hours later you are sitting in a big tall tree looking up at the stars, with T.A.R.D.I.S. in your lap.

"I don't know T.A.R.D.I.S..." you say to her.

"Every time I come here and look up at the stars... I feel a part of me say that... that I don't belong here." you say. You here T.A.R.D.I.S. say something. You ask her what she had said but only silence come from the T.A.R.D.I.S. blue cube. You decide to push it away, thinking it was nothing. You don't know how or when but you ended up falling asleep on the tree, with T.A.R.D.I.S in your lap, but right before you drifted to sleep you saw a bright blue light.

_************************Somewhere at S.H.E.I.L.D************************_

Agents were working like crazy, scientist were being baffled, and the Avengers were being called. Everything was hectic. Tony and Bruce were the first to come bursting through the doors. Fallowed by Natasha, Clint, Steven, and then finally Thor.

"It is 2:30 in the morning, there must a good dame reason why I'm here." Tony yells, a completely irritated that he was woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"Oh there is." Director Fury says, getting the entire groups attention.

"The tesseract, has gone missing."

**************************************************** *******authors note********************************************** **

**Just to clear things up, You are a female Latino 13 year old and **_(Y/N) _**means your name. So please, please, PLEASE review and favorite so I know you guys are out there or to tell me that I need to work on something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your POV**

You awake when you feel the slight tap of rain on your face. You sit up carefully noticing that T.A.R.D.I.S. was still on your lap. You smile and pet her head. You think about places you can hid her. She's relatively small, so she could probably fit in your bedside table. You sigh and look down at T.A.R.D.I.S. in a state of what seemed like sleep. You put her in your jacket and hop off the tree. After grabbing your bag you head back home. Either-

A. Your mom was at work and would be back with another 'I'm sorry I said that.' gift.

or

B. She was on her bed drunk off her ass.

You sighed, and started to walk home. Three turns back from the Oak tree, over the bridge and past the park. You look at the house. Something...didn't seem right. You knew for sure that this was your house, but... something was off. Ignoring your instinct you go into the house. Strangely... the door was locked. I mean you had a key, but the door is never locked. Especially when you had left somewhere and your mom knew you would be back.

"Ma?..." you call out.

"Ma, I'm back!" you look around. Everything was under sheets... and pictures hanging from the wall were no were to be found.

"Ma?..." you say, getting scared. You walk over to what was the living room. You look over to something being covered with a sheet. With-out thought you pull the sheet off. You stand back and look at it... it was your fathers recliner, it looked at good as the day you bought it though. You take out T.A.R.D.I.S. from your jacket.

"T.A.R.D.I.S where are we?!" you ask her. No replie.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. this isn't funny where am I?!" you say in a sterner voice. No reply.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. I need to go home!" you yell at her.

_"Home is where the heart lies." _she says. You look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?!" you say, panic written throughout your voice.

_"_(Y/N)_'s_ _heart is here." _she says.

"What do you mean?!" you yell.

_"_(Y/N)_'s heart lies, in this dimension." _she says. You widen your eyes in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?..." you say in a small quiet voice. You don't need to know though... you know exactly what it means.

_"_(Y/N)_'s heart lies, in this dimension." _she says. You stumble around and your back hits the wall. You slowly slide down, forgetting how to breath as you slip to the floor. You heart is going seven-hundred miles a minute. T.A.R.D.I.S.'s words still ring on in your head.

_'T.A.R.D.I.S. took me to another dimension.' _you say to yourself in your head. You feel tears start running down your cheeks.

"Why am I here?..." you say in a whisper. She settals into your lap and begins to hum.

_"To find your heart." _she says. You pull your legs closer to your chest. You sob not knowing what else to do. After about 15 or 16 minutes you stop crying. You get up and put T.A.R.D.I.S. down on a shelf. You walk over to the bathroom and check to see if the sink works. You have to mess around with the handles just to get a little bit of water to come out. You quickly splash your face trying to just cool the hell down.

_The water here must of been shut off...' _you say to yourself.

_'If I wan't to even stay remotely clean, I'll have to take baths in the river.' _you say. You let yourself sigh and shake your head. You look up to the broken mirror over the sink. Your taken back by what you see. Instead of your eyes being the normal _(E/C) _they were a light baby blue. The then flashed to a deep shade of Turquoise. You jumped back in surprise.

_"Emotion." _you hear a female British accent say. You turn to see T.A.R.D.I.S. floating right next to your shoulder. You scoff and turn back to the mirror.

"I thought I left you on the shelf..." you grumble, looking back at the mirror. Your eyes have now flashed a blackish-grey color.

_"I lost interest." _she said.

"So you got board..." you sigh. You look back to her.

"So what were you saying about emotion?" you ask her.

_"_(Y/N)_'s eye color reflect what mood she is in. For instance your eyes are copper which stand for curiosity." _she says. You look back to the mirror and see your copper collored eyes. You let out a sigh and look over at T.A.R.D.I.S...

_'She was only trying to what she thought was best for me...' _you say to yourself. You pluck her from the air and hold her close to your chest. You look down at her and smile.

_'She's the only friend I have... I can't fight with her.' _you say to yourself. You smile after about 20 seconds of non-interrupted stareing, a flood of knowledge comes to you. About 2 highschool years worth of knowledge gose to your brain and stays there.

"T.A.R.D.I.S... what was that?" you ask.

_"What dose _(Y/N) _mean?" _she ask you.

"I mean why do I know that Atoms are composed of particles called protons, electrons and neutrons, and Protons and neutrons are both composed of other particles called quarks and gluons, when I'm supposed to be on my first week of 7th grade?" you say to her.

_"Well, when T.A.R.D.I.S was created the all father put all of the universe and multiverse's knowledge in T.A.R.D.I.S. So when_ (Y/N) _looked at T.A.R.D.I.S she absorbed only a small amount of T.A.R.D.I.S.'s knowledge." _she tells you.

"So I absorbed your knowledge... like a sponge?" you ask her.

_"Precisely."_ she says. Then out of no were your stomach started to growl. You look at T.A.R.D.I.S. bashfully.

"Sorry... I haven't eaten in a while." you say. You go into the kitchen, which was had absolutely nothing in it except dust and things underneath sheets.

_'I guess I'll just have to go into town.' _you say in your head. You grab T.A.R.D.I.S. and start heading into town. After about a three minute walk you step into town. Just like the house... it was vacant. It looked like no-one had lived here for years... It was a ghost town.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. why is no-one here?" you ask her.

_"In the 1930's people fled the town, moving out west to avoid getting hit by bombs. Most left everything." _she said. You look around some more. After about 2 or 3 hours of mindlessly searching, you find a bottle of wine, two cans of what seemed to be campbell's soup, and a burlap sack of salted sunflower seeds. When you get back to the house you start a fire in the fire place in the living room. You put the cans right into the fire and after about 20 minutes you take them out and open them. You eat both cans of soup and a few handfuls of the sunflowers seeds. After about 10 minutes of eating straight sunflower seeds your mouth gets dry. You look over at the bottle of wine. You pick it up and study it. Now a voice I your head is telling you not to drink it or you'll end up like your mother. Another is saying that if you want to survive out here alone you have to take the risk. After many conflicted thoughts, you deiced to drink it. Only a glass though, then no more. You went over to the kitchen and in the cupboards were there were rows of elegant wine glasses. You take one and open the bottle.

_'I have to be careful.' _you say to yourself.

'_This is aged wine so, its probably really fucking strong.' _you say. You then pour about a quarter of a glass. You take it and raise up. You look over at T.A.R.D.I.S. who is just sitting in the counter. You then do something really fucking corny.

"To finding were the heart lies." you say, you then take a pretty big gulp out of it. You taste the sweetness of it then shrug, almost immediately after that you get a little bit more then tipsy and grab onto the counter for support.

"Okay!" you say after that.

"We're not doing that again." you say, then put the cork back in and slide the bottle away from you. You look over to T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Come on, Its time to take a nap." you say. You grab T.A.R.D.I.S. and head to the living room. After just sitting down and doing nothing for 15 minutes you fall asleep on the recliner.

_***********************************S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters*******************************_

"Where could the tesseract even be?" Natasha Romanoff (a.k.a Black Widow) says.

"Who knows." Tony starts.

"For all we could know it could be floating through time and space itself. Traveling through the empty void between universes..."

"Or its in New York." Steven says, walking into the room next to Thor.

"Hey, its Capsical! What'dda got for us?" Tony say and turns to him on his spiny chair.

"We found, the location of the tesseract." Thor says in his deep bellowing voice.

"Its located in the directly in the middle of ghost town. No ones has been there since the 1930's." Steven says.

"That's great! All we'll have to do is go there, grab the tesseract, and we'll be done." Bruce said.

"Yeah but there's bad news." Steven says. Everyone looks over at the two.

"Loki has escaped prison."

_**************************************Athors Note***************************_

_**Review and favorite for more!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Your_ POV**

You wake up at... you don't fucking know what time it is. You sit up and stretch. Something feels... off. You then notice how you smell. You need to bathe... like now. You get up and run to the bathroom. Under the sink there are three boxes of soap, a stack of white towels, and a few brushes. You pick up the towels, and study them.

_'They don't look too rotten..' _you say. You grab two towels and a bar of soap from the box. You then strip and head down to the river. When at the calm steady river you get in the water and look at your reflection. You look at yourself in shock and you choke on your words. Finally you find the word your looking for.

"T.A.R.D.I.S.!" you call.

_'Yes, Master?' _she says. You look at her wide eyed.

"What the hell are these?!" you say and point to your breast. In under 12 hours T.A.R.D.I.S. had transformed your awkward, chubby, flat-chested body into, the body of a busty angel.

_'Master those are breast.' _she says.

"Yes I know that, but how did they get here?! Less then 12 hours ago, I had the body of a fucking mortified platypus, Now- " you turn to look at yourself.

"I have boobs." you finish.

_'Master_ (Y/N) _new body is__ a gift from T.A.R.D.I.S..' _she says. You look over to her confused.

"A gift?"

_'For when master _(Y/N) _finds her heart.' _she says again.

_'What dose she mean by finds her heart?... And why the hell is she calling me master?!' _you say to yourself. You deiced just to be great full for the body, and not look a gift horse- or gift T.A.R.D.I.S. - in the mouth. It was still weirding you the fuck out. How the hell did she turn your into a busty beauty? magic? Science? Some weird type of alien shit? When you where taking a bath all you did was mess with your boobs. You poked at them, put soap on them, and just looked at them because that was pretty much all you could do. They were so fucking weird and bouncy. You were nearing he end of your bath and you were all soapy. You heard a clash of thunder, and looked up. You could have sworn that the sky was completely clear a second ago. You then feel the sudden urge to hide T.A.R.D.I.S. so you take her from her resting point next to you and hid her behind you. There is a final loud clap of thunder and you feel the ground shake. You look to your left and see a man with blond hair and and facial hair, with armor on, and was in a crouching position. You kind of stare at him in shock. Your eyes wide, your heart racing, and T.A.R.D.I.S. behind your back. When he stand up he looks at you. His face flushes a deep shade of red, that pretty much glows from behind his blond facial hair. He puts his face down to the ground and holds a hand to his face. You immediately realize that you were a young girl completely exposed with some strange man just standing next to you while you were naked. You start screaming, backing way from him ducking yourself behind a big rock.

"My sincerest apologies madam I didn't mean to intrude on anything I just-"

"PERVERT! HELP! HELP!" you scream out. You start screeching and throwing rocks over at him.

"Uh... Tony we have a problem." you here another voice say. You look up to the tree stretching over the water a little ways. You see a man sitting on a branch. You through stones at him too. Out of no were a women with fiery red hair come running over to the bridge.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy!" she says. You look over to her your heart pounding and you scared shitless. Your breath gets heavy as you look at her.

"My name is Agent Romanoff. Were not here to harm you... we just are looking for something." she says. You duck behind a rock.

"What is 'something'?" you ask. You already new exactly what 'something' was and you would be damned if you let anything hurt T.A.R.D.I.S.! You see them extange glances. Then 'Natasha' starts to speak again.

"Well... its a blue cube about-" she made a gesture with her hands "-this big." she says. Your heart races and you back into the rock.

"A lotta fuss over a cube." you say. You were a talented liar, you could probably fool this women into thinking that you had no idea what she was talking about.

_'Then again she is a government agent...' _you say.

"Well its a little bit more then 'just' a cube..." she says.

"Look how about you get out of the water and we can just-"

"Natasha look out she has the tesseract!" you hear a voice call from above. Everyone pulls out there weapons. You panic and don't know what to do, but the immediate thing you do is through T.A.R.D.I.S. up into the air and yell-

"T.A.R.D.I.S. hide!" with a sudden blue flash, she had vanished.

"Were did you send it?!" you heard a women's voice yell. You grin a devious little smile.

"Somewhere safe." you say in the quietest of voices.

**********************************************S.H.E. I.L.D. headquarters************************************** ****

You sat in the cell with cuffs on your hands and your mouth shut tight.

"Now I'm gonna ask you once again... were is the tesseract." the man with the eye-patch asked. You didn't reply. He sighs then turns over to the one way mirror.

"Tony your turn." he says. You see a man who looks exactly like Robert Downy Jr come into the room. The man with the eye-patch goes off, and your left off with this so called Tony Stark.

"So _(Y/N)_ right? I did a little bit of research on you... and guess what I found?..." he ask. You turn to him and give him a raised eye-brow, as if to say-

_'Try me, bitch.'_

Tony looks mildly irritated, at your response. You know him from the one movie you have ever watch with him in it and you know damn well, that he dose not like to be out sarcastict.

"Well I found that you- according to S.H.E.I.L.D. files -don't exists. Now why is that?" he says then gives you a stern look. You give him a slight chuckle.

"That's because I don't. Well... at least not in this world, I don't." you say.

"So dose that make you some sort of alien?" he ask.

"Nope." you say quickly.

"I don't understand you said you were from another world." he says. You give another little chuckle.

"I don't recall ever saying that. I do remember saying that 'I don't exists on this world', which is an entirely different thing." you say. You his face get angry.

"Look chick. If the tesseract-"

"Her name is T.A.R.D.I.S." you say

"Look its called the tesseract. And its a thing not a her." he yells. You look over at the man who claimed to be Tony Stark. Your face is one of outrage and annoyance.

"Look jack-ass!" you say and slam you your hand on the table getting up and leaning to him.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you _**want**_ to call her ,but she answers back as T.A.R.D.I.S. and that's what I'll call her!" you yell at him. He looks at you shocked. You hear a velvety voice chuckle from the door-way.

"I like her." you hear him say. You look over to see a man. Hes relatively tall and slim. He has has sleek jet black hair, is stylishly dressed, and emerald green eyes that make me want to melt. He looks like he just got out of the shower. Small drops of water drip down from his hair, framing his face perfectly.

"Criminal meet Criminal." he says. Next thing you know your being left alone with the most dangerous criminal in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Your_ P.O.V.**

You look over to him. His emerald green eyes burning into yours. You didn't actually feel scared or intimidated like he was trying to make you feel. It didn't really work all that was happening was that you to were awkwardly starring at each other. You smiled at him not really knowing what else to do. He gave you a flirty grin and winked at you. Your face got red and your smiled dissaperd. Suddenly his face got serious and he started walking tors you. Your body got tense, and your heart started speeding up. He knelt down and got into kissing distance away from you. He cradled your face in-between his hands. You held your breath as he gazed into your eyes. You didn't really know how you felt about this.

"Isn't that peculiar..." he said in a whisper, his breath tickling your lips.

"Get. The hell. Away. From me." you say, pissed off. You can't help but have butterfly's in your stomach as well. You try your hardest to push them away. He stands up.

"Did you know your eyes change color?" he ask you. You roll your eyes, and nod. You get up and walk over to the bench that was off to the side of the cell.

"Do you think that might have something to do with the tesser-"

"T.A.R.D.I.S." you say cutting him off.

"Her name is T.A.R.D.I.S." you say.

"Well do you think that might have something to do with _T.A.R.D.I.S. _?" he says. You let out a small chuckle.

"I know that this-" you point to your eyes "-has something to do with T.A.R.D.I.S." you say.

"How do you know?" he ask. You stretch.

"Because she told me." you say yawning. You look over to him and his face is complete shock and disbelief.

"What?" you ask him.

"That's not possible only... Oh no..." He ran over to the wall and started pounding on the glass.

"Stark!" he yelled. You got seriously confused as to what was going on.

"Stark you need to let her out!" you could hear him pounding the glass even harder. You then heard a *_boop*_ sound go off.

"Whats the matter Loki? Afraid of girls?" you hear Tony's voice ask in a humorous tone.

"I'm not overly fond of whats inside her." Loki says, in a growl.

_'What dose he mean by 'inside her'?' _you ask yourself.

"What do you mean inside her?" another voice ask, as if they were reading your mind.

"I don't have time to explain-"

"Loki, there is-"

"If you don't let her out of here we are all going to die!" he yells. There was a long silence. After a few minutes of straight silents you heard someone open the door.

" (Y/N)." you hear Natasha's voice say. You cant take your eyes off Loki though. You want to reach out and touch him, but your body wont let you.

"_(Y/N) _come on!" you shoot your head over Natasha. You leave the room with her , but just before you leave you sneak a peek at Loki. He lets out a sigh.

******************************************In a room somewhere*************************************

You sat in the bed wondering about what the fallowing events. All the ones that lead up to you meeting Loki. None of this made sense, why would she bring you here? You started thinking about the _finding were the heart lies _nonsense that T.A.R.D.I.S. was talking about.

_'Dose she have some sort of plan for why I'm here?' _you asked. You pulled the pillow over your face, and let out a faint scream.

" I could really use some advice." you say muffled into your pillow.

_"Master _(Y/N) _, is everything alright?" _you hear a deep British accent ask. You shoot up to see T.A.R.D.I.S. at the foot of your bed. A flood of emotions hit you lie a brick. Your first instinct is that you grab her and hug her, after about five minutes you put her up to your face.

"What are you doing here?!" you whisper yell at her.

"_Master _(Y/N) _called me back." _she says.

"Yeah well can I un-call you back?" you ask. She's about to answer when a shit ton of people storm into the room. Three of them being Natasha, Hawkeye, and the Director. You press her against your chest and shield her with your body.

"_(Y/N)-"_

"No!" you scream, stopping the director mid sentence.

"She's the only thing I really care about, If you take her away from me I have no one!" you say. Everyone in the room got silent.

"I don't care if she's just some weapon to you! I'll protect her with my life, and then some!" you say. You still don't hear anything, you look up to see that everyone there is in shock, with guns pointed to you. Their faces are just filled with worry, confusion, and what seems to be fear. You clutched T.A.R.D.I.S. a little tighter and everyone took a small step back.

"Th-That's not possible... is it?" Natasha asked, in an extremely worried tone.

"I don't know, Barton."

"Yes sir?"

"Go get Banner, he might have an idea of whats going on."

**************************************************** END CHAPTER******************************************* ****

**Review**** to tell me if I'm doing good. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You POV**

You sit in what seems to be a medical ward. Besides you, Tardis, and Bruce nobody else was there. You had Tardis on your lap you were pressing her against your stomach. In the past fifteen minutes you have been sneaking looks at her and know you have more knowledge then a college grad student stuffed into your head.

"Hey _(Y/N)_." Bruce says to you. You look up at him you press Tardis tighter against yourself and feel your eyes change color. You don't say anything to him.

"That's pretty cool trick." he says to you. You don't say anything to him.

"Look." he starts sounding like he was gonna give some big speech.

"The cube your holding is extremely dangerous and completely un-predictable. In all honesty your should be dead from even touching it." he says. You look down at T.A.R.D.I.S. then back at Bruce.

"Maybe she likes me." You say in a small voice. After being in complete silence and him finally realizing he wont get anything out of you, Bruce gets up and walks out of the room, leaving you two alone. You sigh and look down at her you close your eyes and let vast amounts of knowledge swoop to your mind. In less then fifteen minutes you hear the door open and shut.

"Yes?" you ask the person not looking back up from Tardis.

"Hi." you hear the smooth velvety voice say. Your eyes fling open and your heart starts to go fast. You hear him take foot-steps closer tors you. He sits in the chair directly in front of you. You don't look up, but you bring your knees closer to your chest.

"Did they seriously run out of options to bring you here?" you ask him.

"It would seem." he says. You look up slowly to see those emerald green eyes that seem to have the power to stare into your soul.

"You know I was never actually introduced to you." he says. You look at his body language. Its awkward, like he doesn't exactly know what he was doing.

"My name is _(y/n)._" you say to him.

"Hello (_y/n)_." he says. You kinda of just look at each other akwardly.

"What happened in the cell?" you ask him.

"hm?" he ask.

"What happened in the cell? Why were you in such a rush to get me out?" you ask again. He closes his eys and takes a breath.

"Because I knew that you hand the uh.. Tardis with you." he says. You furrow your eyebrows.

"I didn't have Tardis with me." you say to him.

"No. You had her with you. You just didn't know it." he says. You look back at him with confusion. You were going to ask him another question when Tardis started humming. You picked her up and looked at her. You smiled at her.

"What did she tell you?" he asked. You looked back at him the smile still on your face.

"Nothing..." you say to him.

"Its just... everyone here looks at like she some sort of ticking bomb ready to explode in any moment ,but in reality she's harmless unless you take away the thing she has bonded to." you say. He smiles at you. You smile and feel a small amount of warmth go to your cheeks.

"It seems that she has formed an intense liking to you." he says. You look back down to her.

"It would seem..." you say.

Tony, Steven, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and the Director looked at the screen monitoring the conversation you and Loki were having.

"So, what do we have on the mystery girl here?" Tony ask.

"We ran all the test we legally can. Shes not leing about anything she told us." the Director said.

"But if she's not lieing about anything she told us... then that means that she is actually from a different dimension." Steven says.

"Not only that." Tony says deciding to chim in "It also means that the tesseract is refusing to bring her home... which means-"

"She's stranded here." Bruce says.

"I refuse to believe that she is just an ordinary girl. The tesseract would not bring her here without some sort of purpose." Thor says.

"Well whatever the reason she's still here and we can't bring her back." Steven says.

"Are we forgetting about the insane-mass murdering-demi god? Because I would want to know how he hell he got out of prison." Clint ask irritated by the whole situation in general.

"Loki is the least of our problems, for now we have to figure out what we're doing with her." The Director says then motions to you on the screen.

"So... what do we do with her?" Tony ask. The entire group looks back to the screen at you and Loki, each with no idea of where you were going.


End file.
